1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to seat mounting arrangement and more specifically to a quick action mount arrangement which permits seats/saddles to be switched from one to another with the minimum of trouble and effort.
2. Related Art
With stationary exercise bikes such as those found in gymnasiums, a problem has been encountered in that the very exercise that the machines are designed to produce, leads the drawback that the person by exercising, sweats, usually profusely. This leads to the situation wherein in the event that a number of different people use the same machine, the saddle or seat of that machine tends to become contaminated with sweat and/or bacteria contained in the sweat, and thus can lead to a possible hygiene problem as time passes by and different people continue to use the same machine.
One method of overcoming this is to provide the seat with a removable washable/disposable cover. However, such covers apt to slip about, as they stretch and/or otherwise deform with the passing of time. Another method is to change the seat each time a different person wishes to exercise. However, this usually involves the use of a spanner to release a nut and to allow the seat to switched out. The loss of the spanner, of course is apt to occur, thus leading to frustration and annoyance especially when the user has his or her own saddle which is particularly adapted to the person's physique, shape/preference.
Moreover, comfort is also an issue. There are individual preferences as to the type of seat, such as size and configuration. The seats typically used on stationary bikes in a gymnasium, are low cost seats, which are generally uncomfortable to use, and not as desirable to use as a person's own bicycle seat.
Furthermore, such conventional seats are stiff, and produce unwanted jarring of the joints of the user during use, due to the stiff seat and fixed position of the bike. Thus, more impact is experienced on a stationary bike as compared to a conventional road bike.